


Sun and Moon

by uchvha



Series: one-shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort Reading, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, sasunaru brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchvha/pseuds/uchvha
Summary: Sasuke was falling hard but he hadn't realised it before this moment where everything was so painfully obvious.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141763
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Sun and Moon

As Sasuke stared at the blonde in front of him, he couldn’t help but feel things he hadn’t felt since the day of the massacre. Warmth… happiness… 

There was also something else – something he couldn’t quite put a name to – but he knew it was so incredibly important because of the way it seemed to make everything around him glow brightly in the moonlight. Because of the way it made his chest feel so indescribably warm in a way that it hadn’t in so many years. 

Sasuke had never been great with words, hence why he replied to almost everything in either singular sentences or a quick “hn” – but with Naruto things were so  _ different.  _ Sure, his vocal abilities didn’t get any better, but it was much less of not wanting to talk and more of wishing he was able to convey his emotions into words. To tell Naruto how he really felt. 

In this moment, more than absolutely anything, Sasuke wished that he could tell Naruto what he was feeling. He wished he could tell Naruto how  _ happy  _ he felt around him, how  _ warm  _ and how he felt as if at long last he was  _ home. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Naruto was his home. _

  
  
  
  
  


In the long days after the massacre, all Sasuke had felt was the cold. This dreadful, horrible cold that seemed to leech into every inch of his body, taking control and forcing him onto the ground in heaving sobs. Other days he would simply feel nothing but an aching  _ longing  _ for the way things had been before – in those times he had hoped that everything was just a horrible genjutsu that he was stuck in. He was a kid, after all. Everything had happened so fast and yet so slowly at the same time that it just  _ couldn’t be real. _

  
  
  


But it was.

  
  
  


And it hurt so,  _ so  _ bad.

  
  
  


Even in the years that came after, the only sense of warmth he had felt was with the burning anger that roared inside of him, eating him away. That kind of warmth wasn’t the same, though – with Naruto it was like sitting in front of a campfire, watching his worries simply melt away in the presence of the other boy. The warmth that had come from hatred, however, felt as if the fire had simply taken over him and it  _ hurt. _

_ Everything hurt all the time. _

  
  
  


But now, as he stood before the boy that had brought him so much happiness that he never thought he would feel again, Sasuke  _ smiled  _ for what felt like the first time in years. It wasn’t his typical smirk that he would make fun of Naruto with, and to many it wouldn’t even look anything like a smile… but for those he was closest with, they knew that it was genuine, they knew that he was  _ happy.  _ And for that reason alone, Sasuke  _ laughed. _ Though small, it sent warmth throughout his entire body that felt as if it would never go away. A fire so strong that even the harshest winds and rain would never blow it out. 

Naruto smiled too, his grin seemingly lighting up the entire forest they were in despite the darkness. Another wave of warmth overcame Sasuke, and his own grin only got larger and larger until his cheeks ached from years of misuse. Bright blue eyes that seemed to glimmer even in the dark met his dark and empty ones, and for a moment there Sasuke knew.

  
  
  


Naruto was his sun. And he was but Naruto’s moon. The light and darkness they held within themselves balanced each other out so perfectly, that in another life they may have even been called soulmates. In this moment, even without his sharingan, Sasuke could almost see the red string of fate binding the two together. Though it may have been binding them indefinitely, with every interaction the string only seemed to get stronger and stronger, and at this point in time it was perhaps even strong enough to lead them into the next life… a life where things could be different. 

Maybe in their next life, they wouldn’t have to suffer – Naruto would grow up with Minato and Kushina and might even be loved by everyone. Sasuke, on the other hand, might even grow up without having to know the sheer agony of losing a loved one to the one person he loved most. Though he couldn’t see the future, there was one thing he knew for sure.

In the next life, they would be together no matter what.

  
  
  


Naruto then took Sasuke’s hand, and there was yet another wave of warmth that circulated throughout Sasuke’s body, allowing him to feel a sense of security that he hadn’t felt in so long. For a moment he found himself wondering if the same thing happened to Naruto whenever he was with Sasuke, or whether he just felt the coldness from deep within his heart… whether he felt the indescribable pain that he, Sasuke, was much too accustomed to from having to deal with it every single day of his life. But judging by Naruto’s face, even if he did feel that agonising coldness, he didn’t seem to mind at all. 

  
  
  
  


_ Oh _

  
  
  
  


It was only in that moment that Sasuke was able to finally understand. 

  
  
  


_ “Why are you trying to help me?” _

_ “Because I’m your friend!” _

  
  


_ “What is it with you, why aren’t you leaving like everyone else?” _

_ “Because I’m your friend!” _

  
  


_ “Every time I ask why you’re still sticking around, you always answer with the same phrase. What does it even mean to you?” _ _   
_ _ “Well, it’s not something I can really put into words, y’know. But when I see you take on stuff and get all messed up, it kind of… hurts me. Inside. It hurts so bad that I just can’t leave it alone. You’re my best friend and every time you’re in pain it hurts me too. I don’t know if it’s the same for you, but I guess that’s what it means to me.” _

  
  
  
  
  


_ It wasn’t just you, Naruto. _

  
  


_ Every time you were in pain, I felt it too. And you were right… it hurts so badly inside that it’s impossible to leave it alone. _

  
  
  


Sasuke thought back to all the times that Naruto’s smile alone had pulled him out of the darkness… of all the times it had made him forget, even for a moment, all the suffering that he had felt. He thought of the way that a simple touch seemed to warm up his entire body, to the way that his presence seemed to light up the world even in the darkest times. 

That feeling that he didn’t know how to put into words…

  
  


It was  _ love. _

  
  
  


_ Love  _ for his comrade, for his best friend, his sun, his  _ saviour  _ and his _ home.  _

Sasuke’s smile never seemed to waver, even as he fell so deeply into his thoughts. Naruto, the person he  _ loved _ was with him, and that was all that mattered. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


And, at long last, Sasuke couldn’t be happier. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I definitely didn't do this instead of homework lmaooo anyways i haven't written from Sasuke's perspective like,,, ever,,, despite him being my favourite character in any series so this was going to be more of a character study than anything but it ended up turning into sasunaru so here we are HSDKJFHS


End file.
